novachyteriafandomcom-20200214-history
Marius Revikars
Category:Personer Category:Eryk Category:Aryak Category:Første Nova Chyteria Verdenskrig Marius Revikars (Født 14. Lyserik 1195 i Cerfuso og død 31. Jorzak 1219 i Ankorr) var en erysk frihetskjemper mest kjent for drapet på Hertug Lukas Atarav den 17. Vassinx 1219 som hadde en stor innvirkning på Første Nova Chyteria verdenskrig. Oppvekst Marius vokste opp i en familie på fire i utkanten av Cerfuso i daværende Aryansk kontrollerte Eryk underlagt Det Aryanske Imperiet. Han vokste opp i en svært religiøs familie som levde livet sitt helt normalt. Marius hadde planer om å flytte til Arikz Ruzuv i tidlig alder for å utrette noe stort der nede i vestlige Aryak, men de planene forsvant brått når Reo Vikaro ble ny aryansk statsminister og Lukas Atarav ble valgt som ny hertug over Eryk etter at den forrige hertugen Alfenso II. dør uten arvinger. Mordet på hertug Lukas Atarv Eryk hadde sørget over sitt tap av Hertug Alfenso II. og den aryanske rådsforsamlingen i Ankorr kunne se ut til å gå med på nye forandringer for å bedre livet i Eryk, men et politisk spill ledet av opposisjonsleder Reo Vikaro satte stopper for dette når han fikk flertallet i Det Aryanske Råd til å avsette daværende statsminister Freryk Azuk. Marius ble i denne tiden engasjert i Eryk sin framtid ettersom den nye statsministeren i Ankorr ga et nytt liv i løsrivelse bevegelsen i Eryk og det ville den unge Marius Revikars være med på. Da Lukas Atarav ble utpekt til den nye hertugen var misnøyen stor i Eryk og mange Erykere tok til orde for at Keiser Kevin Avixlo III ble ført bak lyset og manipulert til å gå med på noe slikt. Marius organiserte i årene fremover en større frihetsbevegelse som gikk hardere til verks en de andre bevegelsene i Eryk. Han brøt med den største bevegelsen ledet av Nevo Ery ettersom det han mente var "Ikke drastiske nok". Etter at han yngre bror Renek Revikars blir tatt til fange og henrettet nord for Cerfuso for å ha motarbeidet hertugen og vært med i flere løsrivelse aksjoner tente det på alle plugger hos Marius. Etter flere uker med godt planlagt plan gikk Marius med seks andre i sin alder som var for løsrivelse til en aksjon som ville endre Nova Chyteria og Aryak for alltid. Natt til 17. Vassinx 1219 lokal tid bryter de seg inn i hertugens palass og tar liv av alle som befinner seg i huset på en brutal måte og setter palasset i brann. De flykter så nordover i all hast og innbyggerne av Cerfuso våkner til at hertugens palass står i fyr og flamme. Arrestasjonen Fluktruten var planlagt i hver minste detalj. Alle de unge mennene deriblant Marius Revikars splittet vei rett etter drapet for å så møtes igjen nord i landet. Drapet på hertugen sendte en sjokkbølge gjennom store deler av Nova Chyteria og alle var redd for at det nå var for seint å unngå en storkrig. Den nyutnevnte statsminister Aik Survelo og Keiser Kevin Avixlo III. av Aryak griper begge raskt inn i situasjonen og lover en stor dusør på de av dem som kan bringe inn Marius og gutta inn for arrestasjon. Soldater blir sendt opp for å lete etter dem sammen med all lokal politi. Marius og sinne seks andre opprørere hadde forsvunnet helt og ingen hadde sett dem før Marius og fire andre ble tatt i byen Vilvioku nord i Eryk. Dette skjedde 13. Fazak 1219, litt under en måned etter drapet og Marius var nesten ugjenkjennbar da han ble arrestert. Men Marius ble fersket utfra at en av hans med svorene hadde latt det gå på glipp og fortalt alle på den lokale puben at han skulle møte hjernen bak drapet. De som ble arrestert denne ettermiddagen var: Marius Revikars, Hyctor Kuraners, Konrak Akut, Elias Asuve & Leo Kivarte hvor de to resterende; Julio Virenke ble funnet død i en skyttergrav tre år etter under et falsk navn Reo Kurinz kjempende for Aryak, mens Vasco Akurex ble sporløst forsvunnet. Politioffiseren som hadde ansvaret for arrestasjonen var Klorik Fretez som passet på Marius Revikars hele veien til han ble hengt for sinne handlinger. De fem ble fraktet raskt til Cerfuso fengsel der de ankom 15. Fazak 1219 og ble låst inne i vært sitt fengsels celle. Der ble de utlevert hvert sitt brød noe politioffiseren så på som for luksuriøst og ga Marius en på tygga før han fikk brødet. De fire fangene ble transportert til Cerfuso uten at noen så det, dette var for å unngå at sympatisører skulle frigi dem eller at de 2 gjenværende fra drapet skulle redde dem. Den 15. Fazak var Kronprins Hynrik Avixlo VIII og Nevo Ery innom fengselet for å se på fangene før de ble beordret sendt til Ankorr for sin dom. Da Hynrik Avixlo VIII. inspiserte Marius, skal Marius ha spyttet på kronprinsen og bedt han om forlate Eryk. Henrettelsen ved Ankorr Festning Mot sin vilje blir de fire + Marius Revikars ført ombord fengsels-skipet Ferovist sammen med andre fanger som også skulle bli sendt til Ankorr samme tid. Sjøveien over skal ha blitt beskrevet som ekstremt rolig og på andre siden ventet keiserens garde og Keiser Kevin Avixlo III. av Aryak og Det Aryanske Imperiet. På havnen i Ankorr hvor Marius og de fire andre møter Keiseren blir alle bortsett fra Marius sendt til Ryxo Fengsel, mens Marius blir sendt til Ankorr Festning hvor han vil sone sin dager i en middelalder fengselcelle som vil bli strengt bevoktet. Marius blir ført gjennom Ankorrs gater hvor han blir buet til. De neste dagene blir Marius isolert fra omverden og lite nyheter når frem til han. Men han skjønner at noe har skjedd når Commenia sender soldater inn i Aryansk kontrollerte Eryk den 19. Jorzak 1219. Ifølge beskrivelser fra fengsels-vokterne den dagen skal Marius ha oppført seg rolig, bekymret og glad samtidig. Det skal ta enda seks dager før rettsaken mot Marius begynner. Rettsaken blir ført for lukkede dører ved Ankorr tinghus for spesielle saker og etter keiserens ordre kan ikke denne saken ankes. Denne saken var i keiserens øyne egentlig kun en symbol sak som skulle vise Nova Chyteria at Aryak slår ned på opprørere på en demokratisk og rettferdigmåte. Den 30. Jorzak 1219, nøyaktig 11 dager etter at commenske soldater gikk inn på aryansk territoriet og 8 dager etter krigserklæringen til Keiser Kevin Avixlo III. blir Marius Revikars dømt til døden ved henging og tre skudd. Doms opplesningen var slik: "Etter den Aryanske grunnlov og aryanske regelverk og bestemmelser fra den keiserlige høyhet, Keiser Kevin Avixlo III. av Aryak og Det Aryanske Imperiet er Marius Revikars dømt til døden ved henging og tre skudd ved Ankorr festning for å ha drept den eryske hertugen Lukas Atarav og for å ha bidratt til at Det Commenske imperiet førte soldater inn i Aryansk kontrollerte Eryk. Dette drapet som Marius Revikars gjennomførte gjorde denne storkrigen uangålig og det førte med seg et kaos. Dermed dømmes de, Marius Revikars til Aryaks og Imperiets strengeste straff som er Henging ved tre skudd imorgen ettermiddag klokken 15:07 lokal tid" Marius skal ha vært taus under hele den siste rettsdagen. Dagen etter den 31. Jorzak 1219 skal Marius ha blitt kledd helt naken også blitt kledd på en grå kjortel med religionens Ceritzham sitt symbol og Keiserrikets Aryaks riksvåpen. Marius ble så påført håndjern og ført ut og ble tvunget en runde rundt Ankorr by før han igjen endte opp ved Ankorr festning hvor en renneløkke var knyttet klar til ham. En Ceritzham kuracas stod ved renneløkken holdene oppe en en tekst av vokteren Jorzak som han leste utfra denne ettermiddagen når Marius Revikars ankom stedet. Mange av den lokalbefolkningen hadde møtt opp for å se at Marius Revikars skulle bli henrettet og det var helt tyst når den Ceritzham kuraces leste opp teksten fra vokteren Jorzak. Da han avsluttet høytlesningen var Marius kommet til renneløkken. Renneløkken var å finne over bakken på en platting. En soldat fra den keiserlige garde tok av håndjernet og knøtt en knute for å binde fast hendene til Marius. Soldaten gikk bort til en benk og fant frem en grå "pose" som senere ble ført over Marius, men før den tid avbrutte kuraces med å spørre Marius om han hadde noen siste ord før han skulle bli gjenforent med vokterne og ceritzham. Marius forble taus i et minutt før han svarte: "For det hellige riket Eryk vil jeg si dem at det var verdt det". Det går et gjesp mellom lokalbefolkningen og Marius får hode sitt dekt av den grå "posen". Renneløkken blir trekt over hodet på Marius og plattingen som Marius er på blir fjernet. I Det neste minuttet kveles Marius og alle skygger unna når den keiserlige garde på tre menn stiller seg opp noen meter fra Marius og de skyter ham en gang fra hver sin muskett etter keiserens ordre. Marius ble erklært død av en fengselslege klokken 15:21. Marius sin kropp blir så sendt til et kammer i Seres Sofias Rejo hvor det blir klargjort for å gravlegges i en umerket grav som etter krigen ble merket for å minne aryakerne om hvem som påførte dem det. Ettermæle Marius sin henrettelse i Ankorr spredte seg raskt i alle verdens hjørner og det var kun i Commenia og den delen av eryske befolkningen som støttet dem som anerkjente handlingene til Marius og beskrev dem som nødvendig. Etter krigen ble hans handlinger fordømt av Commenia også og i det frie keiserriket Eryk ble hans handlinger sett på som et terrorangrep som ledet vei til storkrigen ettersom forhandlingene da var i en kaotisk tid. Etter krigen ble graven til Marius lokalisert og han fikk markert graven sin, men den ble værende. Dette var ifølge Aryak for å ikke glemme hva denne mannen gjorde mot Eryk. Marius sin far og mor skal ha kort tid før Første Nova Chyteria verdenskrig ha flyktet fra Eryk til en ukjent lokalisasjon og det ryktes på at de skal ha vært med i planleggingen og motivasjonen til Marius. Handlingene til Marius og de fire andre regnes idag til å vært en viktig faktor til at krigen begynte slik den begynte og uten denne handlingen kunne krigen ha vært utsatt med flere år.